Uncertainties
by Addison7413
Summary: What happens when the lines between right and wrong are blurred? What do you become then? Do you remain strong-willed? Or does it change you, for better or worse? Sofia faces challenges as the amulet's morals come into question. As Sofia's 18th birthday passes, it's time for the coronation! And who King Roland choses shocks the entire kingdom! Older! Sofia/Cedric, Amber/Desmond


**Merry Christmas Reiz16! Sorry it's so late! Stupid internet, right?**

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe

As Princess Sofia got older, there were times when she wondered about her future. At the age of nine, she couldn't imagine being any different than she was now. She knew that people could change, for better or worse. With the amulet helping her she never worried about becoming "evil." But as she got older she wondered.

Was her amulet really good?

Did the amulet really help her?

The amulet had gotten her into a lot of trouble. Many times.

Like when Amber was jealous of her amulet and stole it, nearly causing the destruction of the world as they knew it! Ivy wouldn't have stopped at Enchancia…

But there were both good and bad sides to it.

When it cursed her for being too prideful, which caused her friendship between Ruby and Jade to strengthen.

There was the time when she united the merman and maid at Merroway Cove with humans. Thinking of that adventure still terrified her, Queen Emmaline was going to kill everyone on board…

But the more she thought of her adventures, there was a good side and a down side. There would be bad situations but in the end it all worked out. Cedric and his Father used to fight all the time and thanks to Sofia's help, and a little "Persuasion" from Winnifred, the two didn't fight nearly as much as they did before.

Maybe that's how the world works. The good and the bad balance each other out. One may take over the scale, causing the balance to be interrupted, but those times helped people realise what they had. It made them grateful for what they had and really needed.

Sofia was proud of her thinking, imaging herself to almost be a philosopher! She was set firm in her thinking. Nothing could change her mind. No one, not a single living being on this earth, even through all of her adventures, had someone changed her philosophy.

She still changed of course, but she still had the same mind set.

Until her eighteenth birthday…

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

 _Several years earlier:_

"Oh Sofia, I can't wait for the coronation! It's going to be the hottest thing this year! I can't believe we had to wait for you to turn eighteen!"

James laughed, "Slow your roll Amber! Sofia's birthday hasn't passed just yet. Besides your eighteenth is supposed to be the best!"

"True brother dearest but the coronation will be the grandest of them all!" Amber sighed, "It will be even greater than mine."

"You mean _ours_?"

"Details, Details."

Sofia hung her arms around their shoulders and bringing them both into a one armed hug. "We all know whose party is going to top the other! Let's talk about something interesting!"

"I know!" James smirked, "We could talk about Amber's love life."

"James! You promised!"

Sofia grinned. "OOoo! Amber you didn't tell me about this!"

"I-I- "Amber blushed, crossing her arms and bringing them to her chest, she sighed. "It's nothing much! Just a little courting…"

"A little? She's being courted by two men at the same time!"

Sofia gasped. "Amber!" She gave her sister a playful punch, smiling when she heard groan of annoyance. "Who is it? Both of them. You can't leave any details out."

"Well, Both Prince Hugo and Prince Desmond have decided to court me." Amber rolled her eyes at the squeals coming from her siblings. "Yeah, yeah."

"So...?" When Amber gave Sofia a look of confusion, she shook her head, "I said details, didn't I? Which one are you falling for?!"

"I-I- "

"You hesitated." James turned to Sofia, "She hesitated."

"H-Hey that's not- "

Sofia nodded. "She did hesitant."

"UGH! Hold on!" Amber ran a hand down her face, "I just don't know. I mean Hugo is so charming and fierce but Desmond is sweet, kind, and thoughtful…"

Sofia and James looked at each other and grinned.

"Someone's in loooveee!" They chanted

Amber, who was beet red at that point, moaned, "Stop it you too! Daddy might hear you!"

They just laughed.

"Hey Sof, your birthday's this Friday isn't it?"

"Yup."

"Well it's only two days away, have you started party planning yet?"

Amber scoffed, "Of course she has, right Sofia?"

Sofia chuckled nervously, "Umm… no?"

Amber and James stood shocked. "What do you mean you haven't planned your party?! It's your eighteenth birthday! It's the most important birthday! Besides your sixteenth."

"Sof, you have to have a plan! What will anyone know what to get you?!"

Sofia just smiled, "I don't care what they get me, it's the thought that counts."

Amber walked to Sofia, circling, she tutted. "Poor, Poor, Sofia. Your true roots are showing through! I thought that it was weird that you could hide it so well!"

"What do you mean?" She looked to James for help but he was just as shocked, and almost furious. Why? "Amber I don't know what your- "

"Of course you don't!" She laughed, "Your just some poor peasant whose whore of a mother was just good for- "

"AMBER!"

Amber turned to look at James in shock. He was heaving, as if he was pissed. Why would he be? Did he not understand what was happening? Did he not understand that whore was trying to _replace_ their mother?

"What? I'm only speaking the truth. Everyone in the kingdom knows it, if not think it."

"Do you not realise that your words are powerful? Even more so as a princess?" His face was red, gesturing towards Sofia, he spoke quietly. That was never a good sign. "Look at her! Look at what you've done!"

Amber turned around, haughtily, "I didn't do anything- "

Her mouth froze, and in fact, she couldn't feel anything but numbness. Her sister had been quietly sobbing throughout her rant, to the point where her dress was soaked in tears. She had fallen somewhere in between her and James conversation. Sitting there, in the palace grounds, Sofia was the definition of sorrow, grief, and betrayal.

Feelings started rushing in as she melted. She stuttered and gaped as she struggled to function. Her brain was just a black hole; it ate everything she came up with.

It was almost as if she had finally been consumed by it, that black hole. It formed when her mother died and it had been slowly eating away at her. Sometimes its dark arms lashed out while she was growing up. But now… It had exploded.

What had she done?

"Sofia, I-I- "

Sofia shook her head violently, and stood up quicker than the she could see, and ran away.

"Sofia!" She was about to run after her when a hand pulled her back. She looked to see James holding her back, with a very firm grip on her arm. His face contorted in rage and… disappointment.

"James I- "

"This isn't something you can fix with an apology." His cold voice rang throughout the courtyard, his icy tone filling her with shivers. Despite it being a hot, summer day.

"I suggest you be sparse because Father will hear of this!" James tightened his grip on her arm, causing the pain to spike all the way up her arm. He brought his face to hers, spitting out, "If you come near her I will tear you a new one. And we will have a nice, long discussion on your behaviour. Do. You. Understand."

Amber nodded fiercely, her eyes wide.

James let her go, and she fell to the ground. She didn't hear him walk away nor as he stifled a sob. All she could do was stare in horror, at her hands, wondering if she was wrong.

And if she had been wrong all along.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe

 **With this I want to dive further into the whole Royal Monarchy, examine it from every angle if you will. Good and Bad. I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **-addison7413**


End file.
